Happy
by yagirl-123
Summary: Dan has left and come back from Rome. Blair didn't go with him and she hasn't seen him all summer. After another extravagant birthday party, her thoughts go to "happy" memories of them.


_Hi guys, I haven't written fanfic for such a LONG time but I couldn't help myself with my OTP. Anyways I hope you enjoy! Also, I guess if you want a more auditory experience I was listening to the finale music of Skins series 6 and in particular "Don't Go" by Rae Morris, also "You Could Be Happy" by Snow Patrol works well as well. Tell me what you think in the review section. Cheers _

**Happy **

The dining room was dimly lit as she sat there in one of her many silk robes. Catering had finished up the cleaning about an hour ago with Dorota's watchful eye ensuring the spotless New York penthouse remained that way. It had been an eventful day, what with all the planning and preparation that went into her birthday event. The party itself was perfection, pink peonies filled the room and topped her large two tier red velvet cake. The upper east side's finest had all attended and she had the chance to network with some new clients.

After crashing her career at W, she'd never thought she'd get a chance to work with that industry again. But how lucky had she been to bump into Anna Wintour of Vogue at fashion week. She was terrified of the woman but admired her more than anything.

Shoes: Christian Louboutin, Necklace: Bvalgari, Dress: Atelier Versace. A party wasn't a party if the guest of honor wasn't dressed for success.

But he was missing again, as always. They hadn't talked much since he had come home from Rome. Book signings and his new novel had him occupied for most of the month he'd been back. She knew that he was ignoring her though. The 20 texts she'd sent him the week he got back had been answered with:

"I think I need some space. - Dan"

She'd chosen that day though, she'd chosen him. It was just circumstance that stood between them, didn't he understand that? Had his heart changed?

She flips through her phone while aimlessly stirring her tea. It seems like a lifetime ago that they were together. Pictures of the Salon party they'd taken with each other and other guests. Pictures after the Met steps when they'd gone for chocolate croissants while she danced around in her pink gown and crown. His stupid sexy face as he suggestively eyed their "special" basket. Drunken blurred photos from Williamsburg.

Then there was one photo she'd taken while he was sleeping, his messy hair that she'd secretly grown to love about him, sprawled over his face. Then for some odd reason a photo of some waffles and him winking at her while he pretended to dig his face right into them.

They really could laugh together. She'd loved that part the most. The freedom to laugh and be silly without a thought of what other people might think. Because all that mattered in the end was what he thought of her. She knew he cared about each and every part of her, the sparkle and the darkness. She knew she could never lie to him, he just knew her way to well.

She put her phone down. This was not the way a Waldorf spends an evening. Especially a birthday evening. She sips her tea in silence, enjoying the great difference between this present quiet time and the earlier intense volume of boastful and vibrant guests. She then moves to go up stairs to bed but finds herself stopping mid way through the living room.

She types down a simple text.

"I miss you - B"

Her finger slips over the send button but she just can't bring herself to do it. And then as if on cue, her phone buzzes.

"Happy Birthday Blair, I miss you - Dan"

I guess great minds do think a like. She smiles and notices a video attachment to the text message. Her eyes begin to water and she smiles as the memory engulfs her.

—

_Blair. Hey wake up. I know my bed is comfortable and all, but you keep snoring really loud. _

**That bed is really comfy could he blame me for enjoying my sleep. **

_I do not! What is it Humphrey? And why do you have that red flashy light on? Are you recording me! _

_Yes I am._

_Dan give me that camera. Or else. _

_Or else what? _**Oh no there I go. **

_Give it to me right now before I…. _**On the camera, it almost looks graceful…falling on my face. **

_Blair…you okay? _

_No you idiot, I think my nose is bleeding. _

_Your nose is not bleeding. But let me check. _

_It hurts! _

_Well hold still then. Nope looks fine, just red. You okay though? _

_Yes, I'm fine. _**Is that really what I look like when I'm grumpy?**

_You don't look fine. _

_Well I am! _

_You know there is only one way to check. _

_Huh? What? Humphrey put me down!_

**Really, a tickle fest, are we five? **

_Stop. Dan stop. It tickles. Stop. _

_Your smiling that must mean your not mad. _

_I'm not mad, I could never be mad at you. You make me happy. _

_You make me happy too, Blair. _

**I guess that's what I look like when I'm happy. **

_—__-_

She remembers the feel of those soft white sheets and the warmth of him beside her. She even remembers how much it hurt to fall on her face. But she tries not to remember how much she adored the way he stared at her with concern and care. She tries to forget his laughter and hers as they echoed through the rooms of the loft. When she closes her eyes she can't help but remember just how sincere his smile was and how softly he kissed her after he turned the camera off.

She sits on the couch in the darkness. Smiling at the message that she hadn't realized she'd been waiting for all day.

"I miss you too, Dan"

"I know."

He steps out from the hallway and into the living room in his wool trench coat and charcoal trousers. That messy hair she loved appeared to have been cut and his signature smile graced his lips.

"Dan?"

He walked over, sat beside her and smiled.

"You make me happy."

Fin.


End file.
